


A Muted Movie Without Subtitles

by miss_meh



Series: Mysterious Ways 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_meh/pseuds/miss_meh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Sam realized that each time he had thought he misread uncertainty, nervousness, and self-doubt on Gabriel's face, he had been wrong. He hadn't misread anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Muted Movie Without Subtitles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story in the Mysterious Ways 'Verse. It is a sequel to That Knowing Look, The Center of It All, and Highly Informative Porn.
> 
> A great many thanks to my wuss of a beta, Delu. Kudos to her for getting her first tattoo, even if she did scream like a little girl while it was being done. :P

Sam was tired of everything and, though he would never admit it—especially to Dean—he was feeling bitchy. His last hunt had gone straight to hell from the start, Dean was still off living his apple pie life, and Sam didn't have a clue what was going on with Gabriel. All in all, his life was probably going worse now than it ever had before—well, with the exception of the four months Dean had been in hell. Even back when he had been drinking demon blood, he had still had Dean standing by his side. Sam really hadn't ever realized just how much of a difference Dean's presence made.

And Gabriel…

Sam was completely confused by the archangel. Ever since he had watched that porno Gabriel had made for them, he had found himself thinking about things that he had _never_ thought of before. Like how it would feel to have the angel's lips on his own, or whether he was actually bendy enough to…

Sam shook his head and bent over to move his laundry from the washer to the dryer. It was stupid to think about any of this. Gabriel was never going to talk to him about that stupid porno, so there was no point really. Now if only Sam could stop thinking about it.

Determined to forget about it once and for all, he tugged his soggy clothes out of the washer, in a hurry to get it done so that he could lose himself—and hopefully all thoughts of Gabriel—in the very complicated Latin exorcism he was attempting to memorize. Unfortunately for Sam, the aforementioned archangel decided to choose that moment to appear in front of him, sitting on top of the very same dryer he was currently stuffing clothes into.

A small part of Sam couldn't help but think about the fact that his head was almost in Gabriel's lap and about what would happen if he leaned forward just a bit and…

The thought alone made Sam jump away from the angel and yelp, "Christ, Gabriel! Could you stop doing that?" His heart was pounding fast and hard in his chest and it wasn't just because of the 'scare' Gabriel had given him.

Gabriel shrugged and gave him a coy look. "If you haven't noticed, it's in the nature of certain angels to try and get as close as possible to their chosen Winchester. You just happen to be mine." Gabriel grinned and Sam's breath caught in his throat. What did Gabriel _mean_ by that? "Speaking of which, your brother…"

"Gabriel!" Sam interrupted, pissed. "We've talked about this." He swallowed harshly, but continued, his tone bitter. "Dean's happy with Lisa. He doesn't need me back in his life messing it up."

"Well, about that," Gabriel said, cutting off Sam's pity party before he could even start it. "You see, I've been watching Dean lately and he's not as happy as you think he is. I showed up while he and Lisa were having sex the other day and…" Gabriel whistled in that overly dramatic way he had and leaned in closer to Sam as though imparting a secret. Sam really hoped that the angel didn't somehow know that his heart had just sped up in his chest. "Boy, did he look bored. And then, who should show up but our own little Castiel. I'll tell you…" The angel pulled a candy bar from his pocket and shoved half of it into his mouth. "…I don't really know what he sees in him, but my brother is totally in love with yours." He swallowed the chunk of chocolate and grinned again. "So, you see, I nudged Castiel in the right direction. Once they get together, Castiel will be happy, Dean will be happy, you'll be happy, and then, you'll all be so happy that you'll forgive me for not helping out with the apocalypse. Sounds like a good plan, right?" Gabriel looked at him eagerly with what Sam _must_ have mistaken as hope in his eyes.

Sam was too stunned to answer him for a moment. Had Gabriel been trying to make amends for skipping out on the _apocalypse?_ Had they _really_ been misunderstanding each other the whole time? Sam shook his head. "Gabriel, that's not the reason I'm mad at you."

If it hadn't been _Gabriel_ Sam was talking to, he would have sworn that the angel's expression turned vulnerable. "It's—It's not?" Sam could have sworn he just heard Gabriel's voice quiver with uncertainty. He shook his head once again, trying to clear it. His ears must be playing tricks on him. "If that's not… Then why?"

Sam rolled his eyes. For an angel, Gabriel sure was dense. "Gabriel," he said, trying (and failing) to inject a layer of calm into his voice that he _definitely_ didn't feel. "You didn't _just_ leave us in the middle of the apocalypse. You left us _thinking you were dead_ in the middle of the apocalypse." He was growing more upset as he spoke and his control over the emotion was slipping. "You let me think you were _dead,_ Gabriel. And now you show back up and I'm supposed to be able to think that you actually cared all along."

Now that he said it out loud, Sam realized just how much Gabriel's death had affected him. He might have been able to live in denial and hide it from Dean—he had gotten very good at doing both over the years—but emotions so strong were bound to find their way into the open eventually.

"Now wait just one minute, Sammy boy," Gabriel protested. "You guys didn't give a shit about me. I don't believe for a moment that you missed me when I died."

Sam was even more confused now. Gabriel did have a point. He hadn't thought he cared about the angel at all. Well, at least not before… Hell, he didn't even understand his own feelings, so how was he supposed to make Gabriel understand them? "Well, I did," he said stubbornly, not meeting Gabriel's eyes. God damn it, he was completely out of his depth here. "Don't know why," he muttered to himself. "Freakin' Trickster… Killed Dean, gave me herpes, and god damn it, the porn."

"Oh, c'mon now," Gabriel interrupted his rambling. "I was only trying to help you get past the pain of Dean's loss."

Sam couldn't help raising an incredulous brow at that one. "And the herpes?"

Gabriel gave him a wide, guileless smile and Sam felt like his heart was literally stopping in his chest. God, he was in trouble. He was sure it had been a while since he had reacted that way to another person and unfortunately, he was beginning to realize just what that reaction meant.

"It was funny," Gabriel insisted. "You know it was. Hell, if it had been Dean, you would have been laughing your ass off."

Sam could admit to himself that he probably would have been, but like hell was he going to admit that to Gabriel. "Okay, fine. What about the porn?" Sam folded his arms across his chest and sent Gabriel a heated glare.

Gabriel just smirked at him. "You mean that little masterpiece I gave you guys telling you about the rings? It was rather ingenious wasn't it?"

Sam huffed, "That's not the part I was talking about." Sam felt his cheeks heat. He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about this, but in the end, something made him press forward. "I watched the whole movie, Gabriel," he admitted.

Sam was watching Gabriel's face and knew the moment the angel understood just what he meant. For the first time, Sam realized that each time he had thought he misread uncertainty, nervousness, and self-doubt on Gabriel's face, he had been wrong.

He hadn't misread anything at all.

"I—I didn't think either of you would watch past the first few minutes," Gabriel stuttered.

_Holy shit,_ Sam thought. _Gabriel **actually** stuttered._

"Dean didn't," Sam assured him. "But I thought you were enough of a dick that you might put something at the end of the movie, just so that we would have to watch you get it on with some girl." Sam remembered what had actually happened in the video and felt his face turn an even darker shade of red than it had been before. "So, I was watching it and halfway through the movie, the girl you were sexing up turns into me." Sam finally looked up to meet Gabriel's eyes, but the archangel's eyes were fixed firmly on the ground. "And somehow, that just made your death so much worse, because in that porno, you weren't just fucking me. I could see it in your eyes."

And that was the clincher wasn't it? Sam now realized that Gabriel had real feelings for him _beyond_ pure lust, and he was becoming aware of the fact that he just might feel the same.

"Sam, I…" Sam leaned forward eagerly in anticipation, but Gabriel seemed to be unsure of what he wanted to say. Suddenly, he looked up and their eyes met. "I really thought I was going to die, okay?" A shudder passed through Sam at the thought. "It was just luck that Lucifer didn't get me." Gabriel shrugged. "By that point, I had already given you that porno and to be honest, I didn't expect to ever see you again because even if I had survived, you probably wouldn't." Gabriel paused and his eyes were haunted as he corrected himself, "You didn't."

Sam's breath caught at the sorrow in the angel's voice. He had always been under the impression that Dean—maybe Bobby too, but yeah, mostly just Dean—would be the _only one_ who would miss him. He shouldn't have been surprised that the thought of Gabriel actually caring… Well, it made his insides turn to mush.

"So, anyway, I thought that the DVD I gave you was my last chance to tell you how I felt," Gabriel finished.

Sam stared at Gabriel. The angel had just basically told him that he loved him. How was it possible that a heavenly being, an archangel, _the_ Gabriel no less, could be in love with Sam Winchester, demon spawn? Was there any possible way he could ever deserve that love?

Sam put his focus back on Gabriel and decided that none of it mattered right now. They could talk about reasons later. For once electing not to over-analyze the situation, Sam pulled the angel's head toward his own and pressed their lips together.

..........................................................................................................................................................

A lot could happen in three months, Sam thought as he and Gabriel curled around each other in post-orgasmic bliss.

Three months ago, Sam had been alone. Three months ago, he had been exhausted and just tired of life in general. Three months ago, he had been angry at God for dragging him out of hell for more of the same.

Now, he had Gabriel, which incidentally also meant that he was getting sex regularly. Sam had been deliriously happy.

Unfortunately, Dean had decided to start hunting again and since the evil of the world seemed to have crawled into a hole to lick its wounds, Sam had ended up running into him a few weeks after he and Gabriel had gotten together. After Sam had performed all of the requisite tests and proved that, no, he really _wasn't_ Lucifer, Dean had first gotten pissed that Sam hadn't told him he was back. When he finally got over that, he immediately wanted to go right back to the same old routine, which regrettably included sharing a room.

Gabriel nixed that idea quickly enough and set about flagrantly displaying their relationship until Dean, who really was dense when it came to these things, realized that Sam and Gabriel were actually _in a relationship._ Unfortunately for Sam, Dean had completely freaked out—" _Gabriel?_ You're having sex with the fucking _Trickster_?"—and forbid him to see Gabriel again. Then Sam had gotten pissed and everything had escalated. They had made up eventually, but it had still taken Castiel (after he had reappeared, that is) to calm Dean down and get him to see reason.

Before Sam had known what hit him, Castiel was coming with them on hunts and Dean was doing his 'I got laid' happy dance almost every day. It kinda grossed Sam out, to be honest, but as long as Dean wasn't giving him shit for his relationship with Gabriel anymore, Sam was happy to let his brother inform the world about Cas and how great he was with his tongue.

Well, he was getting used to it, at any rate.

On this particular day, Dean and Cas had gone out so that Dean could spend some time "putting a bit more human into Cas" which Sam knew was code for date night followed by a round or two of sex. Gabriel had decided to take advantage of their brothers' absence so that they could do pretty much the exact same thing. At the moment, both of them were spiraling into unconsciousness—Gabriel liked to slip into some kind of meditative state so that he could "put the energy back in my Energizers, 'cause you _know_ I keep going and going…"—and they were just about to go over the edge when…

Sam sighed and rolled over, grabbing for his cell phone. "It'd better not be Dean," he mumbled. A moment later, he groaned as his hand hit the phone, causing it to go skittering across the floor. Gabriel didn't move from where he had face-planted into his pillow. He simply lifted one hand, snapped his fingers, and the phone was in Sam's hand, still blaring out the annoying ring tone Sam knew he must have been crazy to choose in the first place.

Sam glanced down at the display and did a double take. He hurriedly flipped open the phone. "Hey, Chuck," he said uncertainly and somewhat warily as he remembered that one of the last times he and Dean had heard from the Prophet, the guy's girlfriend had sent a fake SOS from that stupid Supernatural convention.

"Hey, Sam, how's it –uh—how's it going?" Chuck replied. Sam didn't answer for a moment. "Um, Sam?"

Sam started. "Oh, uh, yeah, it's fine. Everything's… really great actually," he said in a rush. "Listen, Chuck, we haven't heard from you since the Apocalypse—well, you know. Why're you calling now?" _Please,_ Sam prayed. _Please, don't say this has something to do with another Apocalypse. We didn't survive the first one._

Chuck mumbled indistinctly and then told Sam, "It's not, um, life-threatening or anything like that. I just, uh, found something you guys might want to take a look at."

Sam sighed and looked over at Gabriel. The archangel nodded, looking at Sam with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can. I need to find Dean."

He was about to hang up when Chuck's voice came through the phone again. "Sam, wait," he shouted. "Bring—uh—bring Cas and Gabriel with you. They'll, um, want to see this too." Then, he hung up, leaving Sam staring at his phone.

Sam looked up at Gabriel, who looked just as confused as he felt, before turning his attention back to his phone and dialing Dean. When his brother finally picked up, he was obviously less than pleased at the interruption. "Fuck off, I'm in the middle of something."

Sam exhaled and tried to ignore the thumping noises in the background. Had Dean _seriously_ just answered the phone while he and Cas were having sex? "Yeah, whatever, dude, just get back here as soon as you can. Chuck just called."

Sam heard Dean curse and the thumping noise abruptly ceased in the background. There seemed to be a struggle and then a minute later, a breathless Castiel was rumbling into the phone, "Sam, the Prophet has called you?" Sam opened his mouth to reply, but the angel didn't wait for an answer. "If that is the case, then we need to go to him now. Dean and I will be there in no more than five minutes." Seconds later, Sam was once again hearing the dial tone as the person he was conversing with hung up on him.

Sam usually had no problem with Dean and his angel. They didn't have overly passionate public displays of affection and they didn't trade mushy words while getting lost in each others' eyes… Actually, that might be the problem, Sam thought. They didn't have to say _anything_ to each other. They just stared at each other and to everyone else it was like watching a muted movie without subtitles. It was easy enough to see that something was being communicated, but it was impossible to decipher exactly what that something was.

When Dean and Cas stared at each other, it made almost everyone in the immediate vicinity uncomfortable—even Gabriel, and he considered himself a sex god. It was like watching… well, let's just say, the term 'eyesex' was used for a reason. Sam always felt as though he were intruding by even looking at them when they were engaged in this… activity.

Strangely enough, the only person who did not feel any such awkwardness was Becky. No, the first time Becky had been around for one of these moments, she had gone closer, despite Chuck's attempts at pulling her away. In fact, she had gotten so close – less than half a foot away – that she had completely disrupted the moment between Dean and Cas before clasping her hands together as though in prayer and proclaiming, "I told him you guys would be good together."

"Becky, how many times do I have to tell you? I have no influence over their lives," Chuck had interjected in exasperation. "I just write down what I see in my visions."

Becky hadn't seemed to care. In fact, she had sidled closer to them as though she thought that if she got close enough, she could become a part of them. It was extremely disturbing.

Unfortunately for all of them, she had started doing the exact same thing the minute they showed up at Chuck's house. And then she had seen Sam and Gabriel. Just when Sam thought she couldn't get any creepier…

"So, Chuck," Sam said as all five men tried to ignore Becky, who was currently standing behind Sam and Gabriel, and making obscenely suggestive eyebrow movements. "What seems to be the problem?"

Chuck stuttered and tried to pull Becky back to his side. Chuck wasn't exactly the strongest of men though, and Becky seemed to have superhuman strength when she went into slash mode, so eventually he gave up. "It's, uh, not really a problem," he corrected. "I just, uh… Let me get them."

The Prophet hurried out of the room. He was back a minute later, but he wasn't alone. Two men entered the room behind him and the brothers recognized one of them.

"Adam," Sam and Dean both gasped.

"What the fuck?" Dean said.

"Sam, Dean," Adam greeted them. Sam was surprised by the lack of anger in the younger man's voice. The last time the three of them had been together, things had been very different.

He was brought out of his thoughts a moment later by Gabriel's surprised gasp as both of the angels moved to put themselves in front of their Winchester. Sam was confused. It was just Adam. Why would Gabriel and Cas feel the need to protect them from _Adam?_

Sam remembered that Adam hadn't been alone when the other man stepped forward to meet them. "Brothers," he said, his voice cool.

_Wait a minute,_ Sam thought. _This guy's an angel?_ Usually, he was pretty good at being able to sense whether someone was from heaven or earth. Angels just had this holier-than-thou thing that most of them couldn't seem to suppress. Sam may love Gabriel, but the archangel had one of _the biggest_ superiority complexes he had ever seen. Cas had gotten better after spending so much time with Dean, but even he still had his moments.

The guy in front of them wasn't exhibiting any of the usual signs of the heavenly host. Who was he?

Sam froze in horror when Gabriel finally answered that question. It was a name he had feared, a name he had loved, a name he had hated, even if he knew that the fear, the love, the hatred weren't his own.

"Michael."


End file.
